1. Technological Field
This disclosure generally relates to interference reduction and signal demodulation, and more specifically, to interference reduction and throughput maximization associated with signal separation in satellite communications.
2. Background
The bandwidth available for high speed wireless communications is finite while use of various frequency spectra within that available bandwidth is ever-increasing. Use and reuse of the available frequencies and frequency spectra can lead to increased interference among transmissions and an increased need to make as efficient use of the available bandwidth as possible.
One way by which interference can be reduced is to put as much separation as possible between potentially interfering signals. Such separation may be, for example, by separating the signals in frequency, by physical distance, in time, or the like. Such separation may also reduce or otherwise limit the amount of information that can be transmitted between a transmitter and a receiver. Such separation techniques can diminish the efficiency with which information can be transmitted over the communication system.